


Приятных снов

by Iory_Narico



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iory_Narico/pseuds/Iory_Narico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Милая (надеюсь), романтичная история об одной лунной ночи, бессонице и тишине. <br/>Флафф во все поля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приятных снов

**Author's Note:**

> Придумалось под Three Days Grace - time of dying, связанное с текстом, атмосферой и смыслом примерно никак. Писать, к счастью, я додумался под Nightwish - Forever yours. Под что и читать советую.

В такие ночи Дейзи не спится. В такие ясные, лунные ночи, когда серебряный свет разрисовывает комнату причудливыми тенями, делая привычные, в общем-то, вещи странными и таинственными. Тени резкие и угловатые. Кажется, что они вот-вот прийдут в движение и сольются воедино, как в кошмарном сне, рождая страшного монстра. Окружающая тишина только усиливает это ощущение. Дейзи знает, что нет, конечно, тут никаких монстров и никто на него не нападет. Только тишина плевать хотела на его знания и давит, давит тысячетонной плитой, вызывает к жизни самые потаенные, жуткие страхи. "Все равно самый страшный монстр здесь я. Так и знайте," — Дейзи не знает, зачем он озвучивает пришедшую в голову мысль. Наверное, чтобы хоть как-нибудь разогнать густую, враждебную тишину. Монстр... А это даже смешно. Чего ему бояться-то? Но нервный короткий смешок тонет в тишине. И страшно. Так страшно, что Дейзи даже не может заставить себя повернуться на бок и попытаться заснуть. Ведь это значит подставить спину незримой угрозе. Лунный луч ухмыляется хищно, издевательски. Страшно-страшно-страшно. Дейзи подскакивает с кровати и выбегает из комнаты, чуть успокаиваясь лишь захлопнув за собой дверь и привалившись к ней спиной. В коридоре всего одно окно, далеко, в самом конце, и квадрат серебряного света на полу почему-то не кажется пугающим. Но Дейзи все равно отворачивается от него. Остальная часть помещения тонет в абсолютном мраке. Странно, но это даже успокаивает. Где-то там, впереди, дверь в гостиную. Он шагает к ней вслепую, поворачивает холодную рукоятку и застывает на пороге.  
Большая комната насквозь просвечена лунным серебром. Холодные лучи преломляются в аквариуме Блюбелл, оставляя на полу чуть дрожащие голубоватые блики. Сама девочка безмятежно спит, свернувшись калачиком на самом дне, окутанная шлейфом крошечных блестящих пузырьков, запутавшихся в длинных волосах. Непонятно, дышит ли она, ведь льдистый покой прозрачной воды не нарушает ни единое движение. Кажется, само время здесь замерло. И нет бешеного бега минут, есть только тихая стоячая вода, застывшая между стенок аквариума, сделанных будто и не из стекла вовсе, а из необыкновенно чистого и прозрачного льда.  
Дейзи робко шагает в комнату, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, чтобы не скрипнула, не дай Бог, не стукнула громко, не разбила на куски кристальную лунную сказку. Он никогда не думал о том, какой красивой может быть Блюбелл, когда не скандалит и не дразнится. Что-то словно толкает присесть рядом с аквариумом. "И не холодно совсем. Странно, да, Бубу?" — почти беззвучно выдыхает Дейзи, проводя подушечками пальцев по стеклу напротив лица девочки.  
Внезапно где-то совсем рядом что-то резко хлопает. Блюбелл вздрагивает от громкого звука и бормочет что-то во сне, выпуская изо рта стайку серебристых пузырьков. Дейзи в испуге отскакивает от аквариума. А вдруг она сейчас проснется? Вряд ли она будет этому рада. Дейзи не понаслышке знает, на что способна рассерженная Блюбелл. И это совсем не похоже на умиротворяющий дождь. Скорее, на водяной смерч или цунами. "Пойдем-ка отсюда," — решает он и поспешно покидает гостиную.  
Особо не раздумывая над тем, в какую дверь выйти, Дейзи выбирает первую попавшуюся. Она ведет в прямой коридорчик, который упирается в стеклянную дверь, а затем сворачивает направо. Лунный свет, проходя через ряд окон, рисует на полу и стенах большие серебряные параллелограммы. За окнами — застекленный балкон. Дверь ведет именно туда и почему-то сейчас приоткрыта. Может, это она хлопнула? Интересно, кому ещё этой ночью не спится...  
Дейзи неслышно приоткрывает дверь и выглядывает на балкон. Он мог бы и не стараться не шуметь. Стоящему у открытого окна не нужно услышать, чтобы заметить. Чутью лидера Погребальных Венков можно только позавидовать.  
-Опять бессоница? — когда Кикё поворачивается, Дейзи замечает подозрительный влажный блеск в бирюзовых глазах. Наверное, просто показалось. Игра света.  
— Да, — здесь, рядом с Кикё, недавний испуг почему-то кажется глупостью.  
— Чего стоишь, заходи уже.  
Дейзи поспешно подходит к окну. Повисает неловкое молчание, прерванное странным, на его взгляд, вопросом.  
— Чаю хочешь, полуночник? — слова сопровождает лёгкая улыбка. Дейзи кивает.  
— Тогда подожди здесь, — Кикё скользит к двери.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Дейзи переводит взгляд за окно. Где-то там, высоко-высоко, на украшенном росинками звезд бархатно-черном небосводе сияет полная луна. Она вызывает какое-то смутное беспокойство и безотчетный страх. Дейзи поспешно отводит взгляд. На земле царит весна. Порыв ветра доносит до балкона сладкий аромат цветущих деревьев и молодой листвы. На клумбе внизу цветут тюльпаны. Днем они розовые, Дейзи помнит, а сейчас кажутся почти белыми. Странно. Хотя ночью все не такое, как днем. Особенно такой тихой, лунной ночью. Дейзи не любит лунные ночи. Даже такие, весенние и головокружительно благоухающие. А все же интересно, откуда берется этот ночной запах, который не портит даже едкий бензиновый дух, несущийся от шоссе? Ведь деревья цветут и днем.  
— О чём задумался? — Кикё держит в руках две чашки.  
— О ночи.  
— Она красива, не правда ли? — он улыбается, протягивая чашку Дейзи. — Осторожно, горячая.  
Чай полупрозрачный и пахнет ромашкой. Может, это и не чай вовсе, а какой-то отвар. Кикё любит покупать и заваривать разные травы. Один раз Закуро принял какую-то его настойку за чай, отхлебнул и беспробудно проспал целый день к великой радости Блюбелл, разрисовавшей ему все лицо несмываемым маркером.  
— Ага, — спорить о чем-либо с Кикё Дейзи не собирается. Дейзи вообще не любит спорить.  
Кикё продолжает улыбаться, задумчиво смотря в лунную даль. Снова тишина. Но в отличие от того давящего безмолвия, что пугало Дейзи в его комнате, эта тишина кажется какой-то уютной и правильной. Кикё ведь всё равно не скажет, что такого он видит в том кусочке неба, куда устремлен его взгляд. Дейзи вообще не уверен, что хочет это знать. Здесь и сейчас ему хорошо и так. Чашка вовсе не горячая, она приятно греет обхватившие её ладони. Чай очень вкусный, его ромашковый запах смешивается с ароматом ночи за окном. Глаза Дейзи потихоньку начинают слипаться...  
Кикё смотрит на него и тихо смеется.  
— Да ты засыпаешь уже. Иди ложись. Кружку тут оставь.  
— Хорошо.  
У самого порога он оборачивается.  
— Спасибо, Кикё.  
— Да не за что. Спокойной ночи.  
— Тебе тоже. Спокойной... — Дейзи отважно пытается улыбнуться. Кажется, у него даже получается.

Минут через пятнадцать возвращавшийся к себе в комнату Кикё обнаруживает Дейзи безмятежно спящим на диване в гостиной. Он и во сне продолжает прижимать к себе свою игрушку. Покачав головой, Кикё осторожно подхватывает Дейзи на руки. Жаль нарушать такую умилительную картину, но иначе его ждет не самое приятное пробуждение. Блюбелл просыпается рано, а с неё станется и водой окатить.  
Укладывая Дейзи в кровать, Кикё слышит своё имя. Легко улыбается, убирает с его лица непослушные прядки и осторожно целует в щеку, шепнув: "Приятных снов".  
Сейчас Дейзи готов признать, что некоторые лунные ночи не так уж и плохи.


End file.
